Fathers in love
by Leyanasama
Summary: No hay edad para el amor, una mirada, un suspiro, el toque de su piel, el color de sus ojos, pueden encender pasiones olvidadas, él me hace rejuvenecer.


**Fathers in Love**

 ****Este drabble participa en el concurso de la página Eruri Fans Español.****

 **Izumi se que la historia apesta ya sabes que escribo como una tortuga ciega XD, pero espero que les guste. Primera vez en FF así que gomen cualquier dedaso.**

*´¨)

¸. •´¸. •*´¨) ¸. •*¨)

(¸. •´ (¸. •` ¤

Mi hija Mikasa se casa hoy, al vivir ella en otro país no pude ayudarle mucho con los planes de matrimonio así que no conozco a la familia política. Mi hermosa hija no se parece en nada a su madre solo a mí, una copia al carbón, estoy tan orgulloso de ella, su prometido el mocoso Eren, es un joven energético nos visito la navidad pasada, se que ella será feliz con él, sus padres lo apoyan al máximo, se que son un matrimonio estable y feliz y eso me quita los nervios un poco, me llevaré bien con ellos. Muy bien.

Llevo a Mikasa al altar, su piel tan blanca como la mía se ve hermosa y lozana con su vestido blanco, muero de nervios entregare a mi hija a su destino, yo ya viví el mío así que es hora de que ella viva el amor, yo ya estoy viejo y acostumbrado a la cómoda rutina, mi matrimonio fue muy amoroso por ella, le dimos el hogar que merecía nuestra única hija, aunque hacía muchos años no sentíamos amor nuestra Mika no tenía porque saber eso, doy su mano a Eren y él me mira solemne, me retiro con pesar, debo sentarme con mi esposa y los padres de Eren, vi a la hermosa madre de Eren, con ojos esmeraldas como él y le sonreí suavemente pero yo debo sentarme a la par del padre del novio , un enorme y atractivo rubio, no sé porque mi corazón se desató, me golpea el pecho como si quisiera salir volando de ahí, mi piel arde con solo el roce mínimo de su brazo, es como si se encogiera y le quedara pequeña a mi cuerpo, mi cara se calienta y enrojece , creo que los 40 me pegaron duro ¿será que tengo hipertensión?, por mi reacción tan extraña solo recibo una sonrisa amable de mi consuegro, lo que hace que sienta una mierda rara en el estómago, como ganas de vomitar ¿Qué me pasa? deben ser los nervios de la boda, si los nervios. La ceremonia fue larga, larga en puta, perdóname Dios por pensar así en tu recinto pero deseaba que acabara de una maldita buena vez.

Mi hija Mikasa se casó hoy, y en la tarde fue su recepción, en una hermosa campiña junto a un hotel de montaña, mis consuegros y nosotros sentados en la misma mesa bromeamos de dejar a nuestros pequeños extender sus alas de libertad, mientras siento la mirada de Erwin atravesar mi cuerpo, sus ojos azules me penetran, me estremecen los escalofríos, a la vez que siento mi cara arder con más intensidad, mi respiración se dificulta, esto no es normal. Me retiraré a descansar un momento o me infartare.

Mi hija Mikasa se casó hoy y aquí estoy yo, cogiéndome al padre de su esposo, solo sé que en un descuido de su esposa, me siguió a mi habitación en donde sin muchas palabras nos empezamos a devorar la boca, esa boca que me sabia a juventud renovada, a un amor a primera vista y a coñac, fuerte y aromático coñac que me embriagaba desde su interior, esta locura no tenía nombre, pero no hubo dudas, no hubo acuerdos, solo me desnudo para poseerme sin piedad, con ardor, con una pasión masculina desmedida nos entregamos mutuamente, me deje encerrar en la cárcel de sus grandes brazos, me deje estrujar bajo el peso de su gran pecho, el delineaba mis músculos mientras yo acariciaba su cabello, el saboreaba mi sexo, yo pasaba los dientes por el suyo, no cabía nada mas en el momento más que nuestras pieles rozándose y nuestro sudor y semen evaporándose en esa cama, mis gritos de dolor y placer entrecortados se escuchaban al mismo tiempo que sus sensuales gruñidos post orgásmicos. Terminamos nuestro encuentro, observando nuestros cuerpos con promesas a futuro, asustados de la intensidad de esos sentimientos que acabamos de conocer.

Al regresar a la fiesta no nos preguntaron dónde estábamos, había demasiada gente con quién hablar, mi hija se acercó a preguntarme sobre sus suegros, si me habían agradado, claro hija en especial tu suegro con él me voy a llevar de maravilla, así que observe a Erwin de reojo, sin pensar en adulterio, ni pecado, ni remordimiento, ya que este juego secreto que empezó hoy, no terminaría hasta el fin de mis días.


End file.
